Justin's Apprentice Spin Off
by Electra Minos
Summary: PLEASE READ ORIGINAL STORY TO THE BREAK IN THE MIRROR MAZE! Justin's new apprentice Vanora has ended up defenceless in a mirror Maze with Giriko. If he catches her... what has he planned for the young apprentice and will Justin stop him? Giriko X OC
1. Chapter 1

*"Because I don't know where you are." Giriko walked round a corner. "But I know now." Vanora turned to see Giriko advancing on her. She turned and ran away from him. Giriko seemed to take his time to reach her. She realised why as she pounded against two mirrors joined making a dead end. She saw Giriko walk up behind her. Before she could do anything, he had her. Giriko pushed her up against a mirror, pressing his body against hers. She shut her eyes trying to think strait. She needed to escape. "Don't struggle, it will be easier." He growled into her ear. "You might even like it." He sneered. He pulled her off the wall and to himself. He wrapped one arm around her waist. The other he slid down her side to the top of her trousers. His fingers playing with her waist band.

"What are you going to do?" She asked. Giriko smiled.

"I'm going to make you so dizzy you won't be able to stand." He whispered lustfully. She looked at his reflection. He pulled his hand away from her trousers. She had a sigh of relief. Giriko bit down on a finger of the glove and pulled it off. "I want to make sure I can feel everything." Giriko then forced his hand down her trousers. She gasped as his hand felt up her leg. Giriko closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Such smooth skin." He seemed to murmur. Moving his hand back up her leg. She felt a rush of pleasure but did her best to hide it. She wasn't letting him win. His hand then moved to her underwear. She twitched as his fingers slipped under her pants. She began to struggle, trying to break free. "I'm getting close now am I?" His fingers moved closer to her centre.

"Stop it!" She shouted and tried to pull his hand out. Unfortunately she helped him as she let out an involuntary moan as he reached the right place. Giriko tightened his grip on her, his finger moving around her making her jerk and twist. Her breathing quickening, she was soon gasping for air. Giriko started thrusting against her causing her to moan more. Giriko's breathing was quickening as well. He was becoming excited. Vanora let out a lustful moan as she burst. Giriko pulled his hand out from her. A wet sticky substance covered his fingers. Still holding onto her he licked his fingers.

"You taste good. But now..." He pulled her round to face him. "It's my turn." Vanora was so dizzy, she couldn't even stay on her feet. She slumped down the mirror. She quivered over what had just happened. Giriko sneered down at her, he wasn't done with her yet. He offered her his hand. She looked up confused but took it. Giriko pulled her up and held her. Vanora stumbled, she couldn't stand up, her legs wouldn't support her. "You are going to return the favour, my way." He forced her down to her knees. She looked up at him, her eyes begging for her not to do this. "I think you know what I want you to do." Vanora nodded. She unzipped Giriko's trousers. She closed her eyes. She undid his boxers. "Now open up." Giriko demanded. Vanora opened her mouth reluctantly. "Now I want it good and wet." She felt him move inside her. She gently closed her mouth around it. She didn't think about her actions. Her tongue licked and moved round him. Gently stroking it. Giriko started to make noises of pleasure. She continued with her task exciting him more and more. Suddenly without warning her mouth was full. She reluctantly swallowed. She pulled away from him, slumping back and blacking out.

88888888

She woke up in a strange room. She sat up, causing a mini dizzy spell. As the spell cleared she remembered everything that happened in the maze. She looked around the room. She didn't recognise anything. She got up, happy she didn't seem to be missing anything, and went to try and escape.

"Where are you going girl?" A voice cut through the silence. She turned round to see Giriko standing in a doorway.

"I'm... looking for a window." Vanora answered. Giriko laughed. He walked over to her nearly pinning her against the wall.

"You're trying to escape aren't you?" Vanora looked down. Giriko grinned. He wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her to him. She tried her best to pull away. "Don't you realise what's happened?" He whispered in her ear. "You belong to me now."

"I will never belong to you." Vanora pushed against him. "I need to return back..."

"To Justin?" He cooed. "The man who will never love you?" Vanora struggled more. Giriko grabbed her and pushed her down to the floor. He pinned her down. "Why would you return to him?" He asked. Vanora continued to struggle, Giriko waited for her to stop. Vanora continued to try and push him off. She paused and quickly shoved Giriko to the left. He only just managed to stay in control. "Why do you want to return to a man who will never love you?" Giriko asked her. She pouted and looked away from him. Giriko growled. "Why are you fighting against me?" He shouted at her.

"Because I don't need love." She spat back in his face. Giriko raised his hand up. She closed her eyes and waited for the hit. She felt Giriko get off her. She opened her eyes to see Giriko walking to a seat. Vanora got up and walked across the room. She went to the doorway Giriko entered by. She opened the door, there were slow heavy footsteps behind her. Inside was a bedroom, there wasn't another door or a window. She sighed, moving to close the door she was forced inside. She was pushed forwards onto the bed. She scrambled round. Giriko closed the door and locked it shut. An evil sneer was fixed on his face. Vanora scrambled away from him. Giriko advanced on her, climbing onto the bed. Vanora tried to move around him. She tried to run round the bed. Giriko caught her and pulled her back. He wasn't letting her escape.

"Why are you fighting me?" He growled at her.

"Because I want to leave." She shouted at him. Giriko scowled at her and slammed her into the bed.

"What for?" He shouted at her. His patience was running out. He couldn't understand why she was being so difficult. "Why won't you stay?"

"I have nothing to stay for." She screamed back at him. Giriko glared back at her. She tried to move but he forced her back down. Giriko climbed on top of her. Vanora struggled again, Giriko wasn't letting her go this time. He forced himself on her. His mouth forced hers open. His tongue moved inside her mouth. She tried her best to force him out. She beat her firsts against him, trying to push him off. Giriko swiftly moved to pin both of her hands down. He dominated her as she lost the fight in her mouth. Giriko's tongue explored her mouth, she could feel his teeth touching her lips. She shuddered as the sharp teeth threatened to go deeper. Giriko pulled out of her mouth. He looked down at her.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't enjoy that." He snarled at her. Vanora looked him in the eye.

"I didn't..." Vanora turned away from him. Giriko smiled.

"You can't do it." He grinned. "You did enjoy it." Giriko was pleased. She looked up at him again. He lent forwards and whispered in her ear. "Why don't you stay for pleasure?" Vanora stared at him. A moment of silence followed the question. Vanora just looked up at him, Giriko smiled slowly. Vanora suddenly snapped back to her senses, her shoved Giriko off her and ran to the door. Giriko recovered himself and glared at her, fire in his eyes. "You thought about it! You thought about staying! Why don't you stay?" He roared at her. Vanora turned round slowly, tears filling her eyes.

"Because I could never betray him." She said. Giriko's face darkened. She wanted Justin didn't she. She didn't care that he would never love her. She still wanted to be with him. Giriko hated him so much. Vanora tried to open the door. Giriko looked up at her fire in his eyes. If she was going to fight him. He would stop her from being able to escape. He stormed up to her and grabbed her round the waist. Vanora screamed as Giriko dragged her across the room.

"You will stay here!" He shouted. "You won't be able to leave." He ripped down her trousers and underwear. "I'll make sure of it." He forced her to bend forwards, pushing her down on the bed. He undid his trousers, he was going to make sure she couldn't leave. Despite all of her screams he made sure that she wouldn't be moving for a while. He forced himself inside her. "Because you are MINE!" He thrust inside her. He wasn't giving in to her. After 800 years waiting for Arachne to return. Then getting nothing from her, he couldn't take in any more. He was going to enjoy himself, it was up to her if she wanted to or not. She went limp, moaning and crying. Giriko pushed her onto the bed and left her. She shut the door and locked it. Maybe she'll have a change of heart next time he sees her. Giriko slumped onto the sofa. He pulled a bottle out of a mini fridge and opened it. He gulped it down, throwing the bottle away. He was going to have some time to sleep until he tried again.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanora stirred, she had been asleep for ages. She could still feel Giriko's presence. She woke up. She tried to sit up but couldn't move her hands. She pulled them but something tightened around her wrist. She looked up at her hands. They were tied to the bedposts. She panicked and started struggling again. She then realised her legs were also tied. She looked down as they were tied to opposite bedposts. She panicked. She was completely vulnerable. She couldn't do anything if Giriko attacked her again. She started to cry out and scream for help. Please let someone hear her. Someone did.

"I see you're awake now." Giriko smiled. He wandered in and sat down on the bed next to her. "I'm sorry about this but..." He leaned towards her his face almost touching hers. "I have a few sick fetishes."

"One wouldn't be a priest would it?" She asked cockily. Giriko grabbed her face.

"Don't you dare mention him here." Giriko growled at her. She nodded quickly, Giriko released his grip.

"So what is the deal between you two?" She asked. Giriko nearly hit her. He took a deep breath and explained.

"We have a history. We keep fighting each other and he annoys me. I hate everything he stands for. That's why I must destroy him."

"So why have you taken me?" Vanora asked. Giriko turned to her, a grin creeping across his face.

"Two reasons. One because I hate him." Giriko moved round on the bed. "I want to cause him as much pain as possible. Whether I do it physically or mentally. You being his apprentice, he must be in pain. Two..." He hovered above her, she tugged again trying to escape. "I like it when my young pray can't escape."

"What are you going to do?" Vanora asked panicked.

"I'm going to make sure you enjoy at least part of your time here." Giriko smiled down at her. She sighed. There was no way she was going to get away this time. What was the point of fighting him. Giriko had won, he had her and he could do anything he wanted to her. Hang on! She shook her head. She wasn't going to let him win. She looked up at him, she looked him strait in the eye.

"You can try your best. But I will never give in to you. I promise you that!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Giriko sneered. "Now, what would you want me to do first to you?"

"Untie me." She answered. Giriko just chuckled.

"Nice try, but not yet. I know what to do." Giriko forced himself on her again. He forced her mouth open and slipped his tongue inside. Vanora struggled at first but feeling his sharp teeth resting round her mouth, she gave in on the fear that if she fought back Giriko would bite down. As she gave up the fight a new feeling started to grow. She felt Giriko's body press against hers, it felt good. Feeling him against her, she started to feel safe. As if she could trust him. She suddenly realised that she was now kissing back. In a panic she turned away from Giriko.

"I...I..." She tried to find a way of explaining her behaviour.

"You started to give in." Giriko smiled down at her. Giriko sat up. "Seems like your breaking your promise."

"I will never give in." Vanora tried to argue but she knew he was right. She was slipping, she couldn't keep up this fight for much longer. It was only a matter of time until she broke down and she'd give Giriko anything he wanted.

"I can see it in your eyes. See you slipping, wanting more." Giriko smiled. He leant round to her ear and whispered "Why don't you give in?"

"Because I'm..."

"Waiting for him." He cut her off. Moving back to look at her face. "He doesn't feel that way. He never loves, I bet he's the one that told you that this is wrong." Giriko told her, she looked up at him. He was right. No matter how much she loved Justin, there was no sign that he felt the same back. She felt Giriko move to kiss her neck. He seemed to be careful not to bite her. The feeling started to grow again. She loved Justin but there was no proof he cared about her that way. A tear fell down her face. There was no proof he would ever care about her like she did him. Giriko had taken his gloves off as she felt his hands run up and down her sides, reaching round to her back. Her whole body seemed to relax at his touch. He smiled and bit on her neck gently, she flinched at first but let him continue.

"Why?" She asked in a quiet voice, he moved away from her neck, he looked at her, he'd left a red mark on her neck, as he looked at her face. He looked at her, she looked dazed, she had no control over what was happening to her. What had he done? He had kidnapped a teenage girl for his own desires. It was clear she was in love with someone else. Should he continue with this? Hell yeah! He had waited 800 years to get nothing, he was twisted and perverted. He wasn't going to pass this up.

"Because someone needs to show you a good time." He smiled. Her reached her trousers and started to undo them. She looked at him in alarm.

"Hang on what are you doing?" She asked quickly. He looked up at her.

"Don't worry it's not what you think." Giriko smiled. She relaxed slightly but shuddered as he pulled down her trousers. He moved down her body, kissing softly down her centre. He reached her stomach and continued to the top of her underwear. He glanced up to her face, she looked slightly scared. "I'll be gentle." He pulled her underwear down. Vanora looked down at him. She could feel his breath against her. It felt cold to her, she relaxed, the feeling was building. She lay her head back down and closed her eyes. She focused on the new sensations she could feel. The coolness of Giriko's breathing, the excitement it caused her. Though nothing compared to what she felt next. She felt his tongue move around her core. She let out a lustful moan. She felt him move around her, she couldn't control herself, she jolted and jerked at his touch, everything movement that Giriko did sent her crazy. She felt pure pleasure running through her system. She couldn't stop herself for crying out for more. Giriko happily fulfilled her requests, causing her to beg for more. He moved his tongue away from her quivering body.

"Why did you stop?" She gasped. Giriko looked up at her. She was so drunk on lust and pleasure that he could do anything to her. "I want more." She begged.

"I'm not done yet." He went down again. She squealed and moaned as he continued to move around her core. He then penetrated her. She screamed in delight as he entered her. She had given in to him. Giriko moved his tongue in and out of her body as she jerked and moaned. Vanora let out a lustful cry as she burst, Giriko licked up the mess. He grinned and looked at her. "You really are in a better mood." Vanora was gasping for breath. "Do you want more?"

"Yes." She managed to say.

"You promise to be a good girl and not run away?" He asked.

"I won't go anywhere." She replied. Giriko slipped down and quickly cut the fabric tying her legs to the bed. He climbed up her and undid the ones tying her hands. Once they were free she grabbed hold of the sides of the bed. She looked up at him. She didn't care anymore. She wanted it, she wanted it bad. Giriko slipped one hand down to his trousers and undid them. He undid his boxers as well. Vanora smiled as she knew what was coming next. Giriko hovered above her, brushing it against her core. Vanora twitched as Giriko teased her. He grinned down at her. "Stop teasing me." She moaned.

"But isn't this wrong?" He cooed. Vanora looked at him, she quickly moved her hands to prop herself up so she could reach Giriko. She kissed his neck. Giriko let out a quiet groan. She pulled him down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She started to bite his neck gently, Giriko groaned louder. Giriko felt her fingers on his back tracing letters, he was losing it. She started to bite harder, he lost it. He moved inside of her. She let out a loud gasp, her grip tightened around him. He thrust inside her slowly, she began rocking with him.

"I know you can go faster and harder than this, come on." She whispered in his ear, he grinned and picked up the pace. She was screaming and begging for more as he continued. He went harder and faster. He felt a build up inside of him. She moaned lustfully as he went harder and faster, thrusting into her mercilessly. Suddenly he burst inside her, Giriko cried out with Vanora. Giriko collapsed on her, both of them were exhausted.

"I never thought... I would get to do that." Giriko said out of breath. Vanora looked at him.

"I never thought I would...enjoy it so much. It was amazing." She looked at Giriko. He smiled rather sheepishly at her.

"Come on, we better get cleaned up." Giriko said, he slowly moved out of her and cleaned himself up, Vanora did the same. Giriko looked at her. She was so innocent when they first met. Now...well Giriko had taken her and made her his own. "Do you want a rest?"

"Yes please, but erm..." She looked at the state of the bed. "Just not here."

"Okay, come on." He helped her up, she let out a cry as he pulled her up. "You can have a rest on the sofa."

Giriko sat down on the sofa, pulling out another bottle of drink. Biting the top off, he drank it quickly. Vanora was asleep next to him. He had untied he after she burst, he never expected them to go that far. But it was worth it. He looked at her, she looked so peaceful. He pitied her, she was stuck with Justin and she'll be heartbroken as he will never love her. Giriko kicked back, oh well he had his way with her. But he didn't want her to leave, he enjoyed her company. Well he enjoyed any company that wouldn't shout at him all the time, but she had a strange air about her. A cat went off outside. Giriko jumped. What was that? He listened carefully to his surroundings. He heard his breathing, Vanora's breathing and a third breathing. Giriko got up and cautiously waited in silence trying to identify the breathing.

"LAW ABIDING SILVER GUN!" Giriko threw himself over Vanora as the wall behind them exploded as a bright white beam shot over their heads. Giriko felt bits of debris smash into his back, it didn't bother him. As long as Vanora wasn't hurt. Justin stood in the 'new' doorway. "Where is she Giriko?"

"What took you so long?" Giriko asked standing up to face his nemesis. Justin had drawn his blade and lunged towards Giriko. Giriko was too tired to react quickly and was rammed into the wall by the young death scythe.

"Where is she?" Justin shouted again, his blade inches from Giriko's neck. Giriko looked down at Justin. Justin's eyes were not full of anger, they showed pain. It didn't look like Justin had gotten any sleep since Vanora went missing. Did he really care for her? Justin pushed the blade closer, Giriko could feel the chill of the blade on his skin.

"She's over there." Giriko pointed to Vanora asleep on the sofa. Justin turned away from him and saw Vanora. Tears fell from his eyes as he ran over to her. Justin dropped to his knees. Giriko didn't know what to do. He never thought Justin would act this way. Justin grabbed her wrist and checked her pulse. If he did like her in that way then... Giriko smiled. He had Vanora before Justin did. He wondered whether to tell Justin of the time they had shared. How he made her twist and beg with a simple movement. How he had enjoyed torturing and pleasuring her.

"Vanora, are you okay?" Justin looked at her, brushing some hair from her face. "Vanora, wake up. Please." Justin shook her gently. Vanora didn't move. Justin turned to Giriko. "What did you do to her!" He shouted at him. Giriko grinned and walked slowly towards him.

"We've spent a lot of time together breaking all the rules you gave her. The rules that I think you want to break with her." Giriko expected Justin to launch another attack, but he didn't. He just wept. He looked at Vanora, how could he of let Giriko do this to her. How could he? He had searched since the mirror maze for her, when he saw Giriko escape carrying her unconscious. How he had given chase to the chainsaw, he chased him back through that place. The whole time Giriko's laughter echoed down the corridors and through the empty rooms. When Justin lost them, the long journey back and the report to Lord Death. Lord Deaths promise to help him find her. Long sleepless nights worrying about what Giriko could be doing to her. The even longer days with no success. Going back to an empty house alone. Then finding out Giriko's whereabouts and getting there as fast as he could, but he was too late. His nightmares were true. Giriko had taken more from Justin than just Vanora. Justin stood up, he looked at Giriko. His face was stained with tears.

"You will pay for this. I promise you that." He picked up the sleeping Vanora. "I'll be back." He turned and left the way he came with Vanora. Giriko would have put up a fight but he wasn't in the mood. He let them go, he felt a small loss as Vanora disappeared from his view with Justin. But he had an enormous sense of twisted pleasure in seeing Justin breaking down. The knowing of what he had done, if Vanora ever told him, it would surly kill Justin. He sat down on the sofa, picking up another bottle.

"You'll be back will you Justin." He mumbled to himself taking the top off the bottle. "With your apprentice no doubt, when she can fight better. When she's stronger with faster reflexes and more stamina. You' be back." He took a mouthful. "I can't wait!"


End file.
